Transfert
by TheExpress
Summary: Le tournoi des trois sorciers vient de prendre fin. Cédric Diggory est mort, Lord Voldemort est de retour. Le ministre refuse de le reconnaître. Albus Dumbledore, en grand protecteur qu'il est, décide de protéger Harry du mieux qu'il peut en l'éloignant de la Grande Bretagne magique, loin de l'affluence néfaste d'Ombrage. Résumé plus grand à l'intérieur.
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE : **Transfert

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni son univers, tout cela appartient à la grande JK Rowling.

**Résumé :** Le tournoi des trois sorciers vient de prendre fin. Cédric Diggory est mort, Lord Voldemort est de retour. Le ministre refuse de le reconnaître. Albus Dumbledore, en grand protecteur qu'il est, décide de protéger Harry du mieux qu'il peut en l'éloignant de la Grande Bretagne magique, loin de l'affluence néfaste d'Ombrage, loin de la guerre qui se prépare et loin de la prophétie. Mais que se passera-t-il à Beauxbâton ? Harry peut-il passer une année tranquille ?

**Notes de débuts de chapitres :** J'ai retrouvé ma toute première fic, en décidant de nettoyer mon PC, elle date. Pouah ça me rajeunit pas tout ça. Le tome 7 n'était pas encore sorti pour vous dire, et je n'avais pas encore fini le tome 6. Donc il n'y aura pas d'Horcruxe ici. Bien entendu, je les remodelé avec ma vision des choses, changeant le style d'écriture rallongeant les chapitres. (Il faisait 1200 mots xD.) Mais l'idée reste la même que l'écriture de base. Ah oui, j'aime particulièrement les couples étranges, sortant de l'ordinaire. Vous n'aurez donc pas de Harry/Ginny ni de Hermione/Ron ici. Même si pour Hermione et Ron je reste à l'écoute du lecteur si vous leur trouvez un partenaire approprié.

**Chapitre 1 :** Organisation

_2 Juillet 1995, Square Grimmaud._

« Bienvenu dans la maison de ma très chère mère, Albus. »

« Bonjour, Sirius. Cette maison semble avoir été abandonné depuis leur décès ? Est-elle fiable ? » demanda Albus.

La maison semblait, en effet très délabré, de la poussière recouvrait l'ensemble des bibelots, le papiers qui recouvraient les murs s'effritaient menaçant de tomber d'un moment à l'autre. Le sol était recouvert de saleté prouvant l'abandon de la maison depuis plusieurs années déjà. L'obscurité totale de la maison faisait ressortir l'odeur d'humidité présente dans la demeure, prouvant une nouvelle fois que l'endroit n'avait pas été éclairé, ni même aéré.

« Oui, depuis la mort de ma mère, la maison ne fut pas habité. J'étais le dernier héritier direct de la lignée, mais étant enfermé à Azkaban, je n'es pas pu profiter de mon si jolie héritage. »fit Sirius d'une voix sarcastique.

« Bien, ce lieu reste l'endroit idéal pour être le siège de l'Ordre du Phénix. Quand penses-tu ? »

« J'imagine la réaction de ma mère en sachant à quoi sa demeure va servir. Bien entendu que j'accepte. »

Sirius explosa de rire, sa mère fanatique sang pur. Si elle savait que sa noble maison servirait de refuge à un Ordre clandestin qui se battrait contre ses idéaux. Le visage d'Albus était illuminé d'un franc sourire, devant l'enthousiasme de Sirius. Il n'avait guère changé malgré son emprisonnement dans la pire prison existant en Europe.

« Restez dans la maison, Sirius. Je passerais bientôt avec le reste de l'Ordre. » commença Albus. « Ah et si vous voulez un conseil, rendez là habitable. A moins de vouloir voir Molly vous agresser et faire la morale. » finit-il entre deux rire, tandis que Sirius maugréait sur place.

_11 Juillet 1995, Square Grimmaud._

Des dizaines de personnes se trouvaient assis autour d'une table dans la Salle à Manger du Square Grimmaud, discutant avec animation entre eux, s'en prendre attention à la dernière personne qui venait d'entrer. Quiconque l'aurait aperçu en y faisant attention, même chez les sorciers il était peu commun d'avoir une longue barbe blanc, attérisant jusqu'au genou. Silencieusement, il s'installa sur la chaise en bout de table, et tapota tranquillement sur le verre devant lui, attirant l'attention de tout les sorciers présents dans sa direction :

« Bienvenu à tous, pour cette nouvelle réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Nous nous sommes quitter il y a 14 ans, et j'aurais aimé ne jamais devoir nous réunir à nouveau. Loin de moi l'idée de vous trouver insupportable. » commença-t-il, faisant rire la majorité de l'assemblée. « Enfin, nous sommes là au complet. Comme tout le monde le sait Lord Voldemort est de retour. » continua-t-il sans prêter attention aux nombreux frissons autour de la table. « Cornélius refuse d'admettre la vérité, et nous devrons nous organiser clandestinement. » acheva-t-il.

Les murmures reprirent de plus belle dans l'assemblée, majoritairement pour critiquer ouvertement la politique hostile du ministre à l'encontre d'Albus et d'Harry Potter.

« Qu'allons nous faire ? » demanda la voix fluette de Flitwich.

« Comme lors de la première guerre Filius. Nous allons trouver de nouveaux alliés, et cette fois ci protéger une prophétie qui pourrait déterminer le vainqueur de cette guerre, et nous condamner si elle tombait entre les mains de Voldemort. »

« Une prophétie ? » demanda Sirius.

« Oui, une prophétie concernant Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort. Mais le sujet de la discussion n'est pas là. Le contenu doit rester secret, et le moins de personne au courant sera le mieux. » fit d'une voix qui n'autoriser aucune discussion Dumbledore.

Les murmures reprirent une nouvelle fois, et les spéculations sur le contenu de cette mystérieuse prophétie allait bon train. Albus joigna ses deux mains en dessous de son menton, et demanda une nouvelle fois le silence :

« Vous aurez tout le temps d'en discuter plus tard. Bien, Hagrid vous savez déjà ce que vous avez à faire ? » fit-il en regardant le demi-géant, qui hocha la tête. « Kingsley, Nymphadora, Arthur, restez discret au ministère et apportez moi tout ce qui vous semble suspect. Voldemort a des espions là bas également, faites en moi une liste. » continua-t-il en fixant les trois personnes à l'extrémité de la table. « Arabella restait prêt du jeune garçon. Severus, rejoignez Lord Voldemort au plus vite, qu'il croit que vous êtes encore à ses côtés. » acheva Dumbledore.

Les dénommés se levèrent aussitôt et partirent rejoindre leur assignation, tandis que Dumbledore semblait perdu dans ses pensées, pendant un long moment. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne parle, laissant le directeur dans ses pensées, puis secouant rapidement la tête il regarda le reste de l'assemblée :

« Elphias, Dedalus, Sturgis organisez vous comme bon vous semble pour surveiller la salle des prophéties. » demanda-t-il soudainement.

Les trois nommés se levèrent précipitamment de leur chaise, et sortirent de la salle, devant le sourire espiègle de leur chef.

« Passons à Modingus. Tu sais déjà ce qu'il te reste à faire ? Tu es un escroc de renommé, alors rends toi dans l'Allée des Embrumes et laisse ton oreille traîner. »

Le dénommé Modingus ne semblait pas d'accord et était sur le point de répondre, mais un regard perçant d'Albus suffit à le convaincre de se taire et de partir en direction de son objectif, maugréant une tonne d'insulte au passage.

« Bien, bien. Maintenant discutons d'un plus grand problème dans l'immédiat. Le rôle de Professeur Contre les Forces du Mal. Le ministre m'a posé un ultimatum, si je n'en ai pas trouvé un demain il en désignera un à ma place. Malheureusement, entre l'Ordre et vos emplois aucun de vous n'est disponible pour ce poste. Pas la peine de me regarder ainsi Rémus, le sous secrétaire d'état, une femme aigri au passage, souhaite passer un texte de loi interdisant au lycanthrope de trouver un travail. » commença-t-il enlevant soudainement ses lunettes, laissant ainsi apparaître un visage marqué par la fatigue. « Je crains ne pas en trouver, et dans ce cas devoir accepter à la requête du ministre. Vous savez tous autant que moi ce que cela signifie. » acheva-t-il.

« Donc on en es là ? Le ministre compte agir dans l'éducation de nos enfants ? » demanda Molly.

« Pas seulement, il compte ainsi m'espionner, et bloquer le jeune Harry. La Gazette continu de nous discréditer et cela va jouer contre lui. » répondit le directeur.

« Que comptez vous faire, Albus ? » demanda pour la première fois le professeur de métamorphose.

« J'ai quelques idées en tête, mais je ne peux rien prévoir le temps que je ne sais pas qui le ministre décidera de mettre à Poudlard. » fit-il d'un ton las et énigmatique.

Suite à cette annonce, l'ensemble du groupe semblait perdu dans leur pensée, essayant d'imaginer les diverses plan que le directeur pouvait bien avoir en tête. Ne trouvant rien, tous regardèrent Albus se levait annonçant la fin de la réunion, lorsque ce dernier se retourna et fit avec une étincelle dans les yeux :

« Ah, j'allais oublier. Molly, Sirius. Je vous en conjure, rendez cette maison habitable. »

_14 Juillet 1995 Poudlard._

Albus Dumbledore faisait les cents pas dans son bureau, énervé et agacé par la façon dont les choses se déroulait. Cornélius était réellement stupide. Et que faisait donc les professeurs, il avait besoin de parler de la nouvelle nominée au plus vite. Suffit d'y penser, pour que la porte s'ouvre. Laissant entrée la petite troupe de professeur de l'école.

« Que se passe-t-il, Albus ? Demanda Minerva.

« C'est pire que je le craignait. » murmura-t-il d'une voix lasse.

« Le ministre a nommé le nouveau professeur ? » demanda Flitwich, très perspicace comme à son habitude.

« Oui. Et il a nommé nul autre que Dolores Ombrage, sous secrétaire d'état. »

« Cette sorcière qui a fait passé la loi sur l'interdiction au lycanthrope d'exercer un métier ? » posa Pomona.

En réponse, Albus se contenta d'hocher la tête pensivement.

« Que comptez vous faire ? » demanda Minerva, voyant qu'il n'allait pas prendre la parole.

« Comme vous le savez, elle a été nommé pour m'espionner ainsi que de discréditer Harry Potter au sein des élèves. J'ai une idée concernant ce point. Mais j'aurai besoin de votre aide. » fit-il avec son calme habituel.

« Que pouvons nous faire ? »

« Le professeur Ombrage arrivera demain à Poudlard, accueillez là normalement. Ne laissez rien paraître, je m'occupe du reste. » fit-il.

Les professeurs hochèrent la tête silencieusement, et quittèrent aussitôt le bureau directorial, laissant Albus Dumbledore seul. Il se devait d'agir pour le bien d'Harry Potter. Sirius, lui avait rapporté les rêves du garçon. Le couloir du ministère. La connexion avec Lord Voldemort était de plus en plus présente. Il devait l'éloigner du ministère et d'Ombrage au plus vite. Regardant Fumseck, il murmura :

« Tu vas avoir du travail, mon beau. »

Puis il se pencha en avant, pris une plume et un parchemin et commença à rédiger une lettre :

_Ma très chère Olympe..._

_20 Juillet 1995, Square Grimmaud._

« Qu'a encore fait Potter ? » demanda la voix sans émotion de Severus.

« Laisse mon filleul tranquille, Rogue. » cracha Sirius.

« Black je ne t'ai pas parlé. Reste comme le chien que tu es, c'est à dire à ta place. » rétorqua le maître de potion.

Sirius sortit aussitôt sa baguette, enjamba la courte distance qui les séparait, et se retrouva en face de son adversaire, crachant presque dessus en lui parlant :

« Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire, mangemort. »

« SILENCE. » s'écria soudainement Dumbledore. « Cessez vos enfantillage tout les deux, et installez vous. »

Sirius et Severus continuèrent de se regarder méchamment, mais aucun n'osait contredire Dumbledore. Ils s'asseyèrent en silence refusant de détourner le regard l'un de l'autre en premier, malgré le profond soupir de lassitude de leur directeur. Ce dernier se décida à prendre la parole, le calme étant enfin revenu :

« Hier soir, Harry a eu affaire à deux Détraqueurs au sein de Little Whinning. On peut remercier Rémus de lui avoir appris le Patronus. » commença-t-il en hochant la tête de remerciement en direction du loup-garou. « Cependant, le ministre avait décidé de renvoyer Harry de Poudlard sans jugement. »

« Quoi ? » s'égosilla Sirius.

Son mot reflétait l'état d'esprit de l'ensemble de la salle, hormis peut-être celle de Severus qui semblait avoir un petit sourire malsain flotter sur ses lèvres. Les visages scandalisé des sorciers furent vite estompé quand Albus décida de reprendre la parole :

«Néanmoins, je possède encore quelques amis haut placé qui ont pu intervenir en ma faveur. Harry aura le droit a un procès d'ici deux semaines, je me déplacerai en personne afin de l'aider. »

Le soulagement fut clairement visible sur de nombreux visage, tous savait que si Albus Dumbledore se déplaçait en personne. Harry Potter serait libre à la sortie du tribunal. Mais la question qui semblait être sur toute les lèvres, fut demandé par un Severus très déçu par la décision de son directeur :

« Et que faisez deux Détraqueurs là bas ? »

« Excellente question, Severus. Je doute que Lord Voldemort utilise un stratagème aussi stupide. Mais cela ne présage rien de bon. Kingsley, Alastor, Nymphadora vous allez me chercher Harry Potter demain, ramenez le ici. Je m'occupe du reste après son procès, les choses deviennent urgentes. » conclu-t-il.

Puis sans attendre son reste, il se leva et quitta la pièce. Chacun avait pu voir son visage rempli de fatigue, preuve qu'il cherchait ou creuser une solution dans ses moindres détails.

_2 Août 1995, Square Grimmaud. _

« Harry Potter est libre de toute charge. » fit la voix d'Albus.

« Rien n'autorisait son exclusion en même temps. » fit la voix sarcastique de Rogue.

« Que comptez vous faire maintenant, Albus ? » demanda Sirius, sans prêter attention à la remarque de Rogue.

« Je vais m'absenter quelques temps, il me reste deux ou trois détails à régler désormais. Minerva, je te confie Poudlard en mon absence. »

« Pourquoi tant de secret ? » répondit-elle.

« Moins de personne sera au courant, mieux cela sera. Si mon plan venait aux oreilles de Cornélius, je ne pourrais pas protéger Harry d'Ombrage. »

« Que comptez vous faire au sujet d'Ombrage ? » demanda soudainement la voix aiguë de Filius.

« Très simple. Je compte la laisser enseigner. » fit-il à la surprise général.

« Mais, Albus, vous l'avez dit vous même, elle a une dent contre Monsieur Potter. » répondit le professeur de poche.

« Si mon plan marche, cela ne sera plus un problème. »

« Et que fait-on concernant les rêves d'Harry ? » demanda la voix anxieuse de Black.

« Pour le moment, rien. Ne lui en dites pas plus, que lors de cette réunion. Il ne doit pas chercher cette prophétie. »

« Vous ne connaissez pas Potter, Black. Moins vous lui en direz mieux ça sera. Vous n'auriez même pas dû lui parler d'une arme, il serait capable de se mettre inutilement en danger pour aller la chercher, tout comme son stupide père. » cracha Rogue.

« N'insulte pas James devant moi, Snivellus. » cracha avec hargne le dernier héritier des Black.

« Taisez vous tout les deux. » intervint Molly voyant clairement la situation devenir électrique.

« Le sujet est réglé. Je vous confie Poudlard, Minerva. Je reviens bientôt. »

_4 Août 1995, Beauxbâton. _

Albus se tenait assis dans un bureau beaucoup moins chargé que le sien en objet, sans phénix. Mais avec de nombreux ouvrages traitant sur la législation, le duel et le sport magique. Albus souriait à pleine temps devant ce nombre d'ouvrage diverse. Le reste du bureau était assez classique, à part peut-être la demi géante qui se trouvait derrière son bureau et qui faisait face à Albus.

« Alors Albus, expliquez vous plus en détail ? Pourquoi nous les envoyer et pas à Durmstrang ? »

« Olympe, tu sais très bien quel est l'enseignement là bas. Et chez nous Harry Potter ne seras pas en sécurité, le ministère refuse d'admettre le retour de Voldemort contrairement aux votre. En plus il nous a imposé un professeur juste pour le surveiller. »

« Comment comptes-tu rendre cela actif, si votre ministère s'y oppose ? »

« J'ai mes secrets et mes relations. Il ne me reste que ton accord. »

« Très bien, Albus. Tu peux compter sur moi. Mais sache qu'il devrons se plier au règlement de Beauxbâton. »

« Bien entendu, je n'en attendais pas moins. »

« Concernant le jeune Potter, que devrions nous faire ? »

« Considérez le comme un élève normal. Et croisons les doigts pour que rien n'arrive cette année. »

« Cette année risque d'être intéressante, Albus. Le vainqueur du tournoi des trois sorciers avec l'élève la plus douée que Beauxbâton n'est jamais connu en duel. »

Albus se contenta de rire, devant la déclaration de sa collègue. Oui, cette année s'annonçait être particulière. Il ne lui restait désormais plus qu'à trouver les deux professeurs qui les accompagnerait dans ce château, et enfin prévenir le ministre.

_8 Août 1995, Poudlard._

« Tout le monde est là ? » demanda le directeur.

« Oui, Albus. » fit Minerva.

« Bien, mon plan a eu l'accord de tout les concerné, et du département de la coopération magique. Cornélius ne pourras plus rien faire. Il est temps que je vous l'explique. »commença-t-il. « Les cinquièmes année irons passer l'année scolaire à Beauxbâton, officieusement pour continuer à souder nos relations avec la France. Un détail reste à régler, quels sont les deux professeurs que je vais nommer pour aller là bas ? Severus ne pourra pas. J'ai pensé à Filius et Rolanda. Vous correspondez tout les deux aux qualités de Beauxbâton. Êtes vous d'accord ? » conclu-t-il.

Les deux concernés hochèrent simplement de la tête, tandis qu'Albus reprit :

« Vous serez en charge des élèves durant le trajet, une fois à Beauxbâton, vous vous soumettrez à leur règlement. Faites moi un rapport toute les semaines, pour éviter toute interception, je vous enverrai Fumseck. Est ce bien compris ? » commença-t-il, et devant le manque de réaction il reprit : « Le départ aura lieu le 2 Septembre, le temps d'annoncer ce détails aux élèves lors du repas. » conclu-t-il.

« Qui donnera les cours de sortilège ? » demanda intelligemment Filius.

« En attendant, de trouver une personne je m'en chargerais personnellement. Ne vous inquiétez pas. N'oubliez pas, le but de cet échange et de préserver Harry Potter, son esprit compétitif sera mis en avant là bas. Expliquer moi où il en es lors de chacune de vos lettres. » acheva Dumbledore.

_15 Août 1995, Square Grimmaud._

Une nouvelle réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix allait avoir lieu, Albus l'ayant demandé afin de finaliser les derniers détails concernant la mission « Transfert » comme l'Ordre avait décidé de l'appeler, au grand dam de Rogue qui trouvait ce surnom totalement hors de propos.

« Pourquoi cette réunion, Albus ? Me trouver dans la même pièce que Black, refait resurgir mes urticaires au bras. » cracha avec tout son venin le maître de potion.

« Rogue, je te tolère chez moi par ma grande bonté, alors auriez tu l'obligeance de ne pas polluer notre air avec ton haleine? » répliqua Sirius.

« Chez toi ? Ce taudis te correspond tout à fait, Black. »

« Albus, il faudrait faire quelque chose à propos de ses deux là ? » murmura Minerva, tandis que Black répondait à Rogue.

« Les tensions scolaires sont trop encrés en eux. A moins de les tenir éloigner l'un de l'autre, cela me semble impossible. » fit-il de sa voix lasse.

« TAISEZ VOUS ! » hurla une nouvelle fois Molly.

« Weasley, lâche moi la grappe, et enseigne à ton misérable fils le silence. » rétorqua Rogue.

Voyant la situation s'envenimait, Albus prit la parole :

« Severus, Sirius, Molly. Nous sommes dans le même camps, ayez au moins la bonté de vous tolérer lors des réunions. »

« Bien. » murmura Molly, tournant volontairement le dos aux deux autres concerné.

« Ce soucis étant réglé pour le moment. Passons à la réunions, si vous le voulez bien ? » commença Albus. « Bien où en est Voldemort, Severus ? »

« Il sait grâce à Malfoy, que vous comptez envoyer Harry Potter à Beauxbâton. Sur le coup, cela ne la pas réjouit. Mais il prépare quelque chose d'autre pour la prophétie. Quoi ? Je ne le sais pas encore. »

« Garde ton rôle là bas. Il laissera échapper quelque chose tôt ou tard. » fit il plonger dans ses pensées, avant de reprendre. « Filius, Rolanda votre moyen de voyage sera à votre disposition dès demain. Vous irez jusqu'à Calais, puis là bas un envoyé de Madame Maxime vous y attendras. » acheva Dumbledore.

« Comment reconnaîtrons nous l'envoyé ? » demanda Rolanda.

« Olympe m'a dit que vous le reconnaîtriez sans trop de problème. » fit-il une étincelle dans les yeux.

« Comment se passe l'éducation là bas ? » demanda une Molly inquiète.

« Bonne question, le jeune Ronald vous le dira certainement, moi même en ayant aucune idée. Nous gardons tous le secret sur l'éducation de nos sorciers. » fit-il avec malice.

_28 Août 1995, Bureau du ministre._

« Bonjour Cornélius. »

« Albus. » répondit le ministre en toute simplicité.

Le silence régnait désormais dans le bureau, aucun des deux sorciers ne désirant prendre la parole en premier. Après un long silence, Cornélius se décida finalement à prendre la parole :

« Que me faut cette agréable visite ? Reconnaîtriez vous enfin vos tords ? »

« Cornélius, nous en avons déjà parler. Cela est votre choix de réfuter l'inévitable. Lord Voldemort, que vous le vouliez ou non, est bel et bien de retour. »

« Et ce uniquement grâce au témoignage de Potter. Serait-il inévitable que je vous rappel le déséquilibre de ce garçon que vous tenez tant à protéger ? »

« Ce qui se passe à Poudlard, ne vous regarde en aucun cas. »

« En êtes-vous si sur, Albus ? Les choses changent, le savez vous ? »

« La présence de votre sous secrétaire ne changera en rien cela. »

« Votre naïveté est égale à votre renommé, Albus. Potter ne pourras pas diffamer et engraîner ces idées sordides dans l'esprit des enfants de nos chers concitoyens. »

« Cornélius, vous voulez fermer les yeux, mais la société est en droit de savoir ce qu'il se prépare. Rappelez vous les dégâts qu'à causer la derniére guerre chez votre prédécesseur. »

« Serais-ce une menace ? » répondit le ministre, la colère dans sa voix n'était plus masqué.

« Non, un fait, monsieur le ministre. »

« L'art de manier les mots, Dumbledore, ne vous sauvera pas cette fois. Vos jours à la tête de Poudlard sont compté. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas de cela dans l'immédiat. Mais que dites vous de passer au sujet de ma visite ? »

« Allez, Albus, cessez votre excès de politesse. »

« Bien. Cornélius rappelez vous du tournoi des trois sorciers ? Le but étant de renforcer les liens entre nos communautés, j'ai décidé d'autoriser les cinquièmes années à se rendre à Beauxbâton pour toute l'année. »

Le ministre explosa d'un rire joyeux et franc, avant de se calmer et de lui répondre :

« Et vous croyez que je vais accepter cela ? »

« Vous n'avez pas tellement le choix, Cornélius. Les départements de la coopérations magique français et anglais ont donné leur accord. Ainsi que Madame Maxime et moi même. Et si cela ne suffisait pas, l'ensemble des parents, ou tuteur magique, ont signé l'autorisation de changement de territoire. »

« Très Serpentard venant de vous Dumbledore. Toujours à manipuler les gens. »

« Le sujet n'est pas là, il vous reste à signer ce papier. Ou à expliquer à l'ensemble des parents et à la France votre refus. »

Le ministre de la magie regardait le papier devant ses yeux, tout allait mal. Albus avait encore anticipé ses mouvements, et éloigner le gosse de sa surveillance. Que devait-il faire ? Se mettre la population magique à dos, ou accepter et se contenter de renvoyer Dumbledore de son rôle de directeur ? Son choix était fait, Dumbledore lui avait forcé la main. Mais Dolores s'en sortirait mieux sur un front plutôt que sur deux, avec un grand sourire, il déclara :

« Très bien, les cinquièmes années de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, seront autorisé à se rendre en France pour l'ensemble de l'année scolaire. »


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni son univers, tout cela appartient à la grande JK Rowling.

Résumé : Le tournoi des trois sorciers vient de prendre fin. Cédric Diggory est mort, Lord Voldemort est de retour. Le ministre refuse de le reconnaître. Albus Dumbledore, en grand protecteur qu'il est, décide de protéger Harry du mieux qu'il peut en l'éloignant de la Grande Bretagne magique, loin de l'affluence néfaste d'Ombrage, loin de la guerre qui se prépare et loin de la prophétie. Mais que se passera-t-il à Beauxbâton ? Harry peut-il passer une année tranquille ?

Notes de début de chapitre : Les paroles d'Ombrage sont extrait du chapitre 11 de l'Ordre du Phénix. Pour les personnes lisant "Quand une nouvelle destinée s'offre à Harry.", je suis navré le chapitre était écrit mais un bug informatique me force à tout réécrire. Pour patienter je poste le chapitre 2 de cette histoire.

Chapitre 2 : Rentrée

Les élèves en direction de Poudlard, se trouvaient tous dans un magnifique train au couleur rouge flamboyant. A l'intérieur de ce train, se trouvait également de nombreux compartiments, pouvant réunir un maximum de huit personnes. Harry Potter, se trouvait à l'intérieur de l'un de ceux là. Assis à ses côtés se trouvaient une tête rousse, et une autre avec les cheveux ébouriffés. Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger ses deux meilleurs amis depuis leur première année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

« Alors, à votre avis qui va être le nouveau professeur de défense ? » demanda la voix du rouquin.

« Aucune idée. » répondit Harry .

« Comment veux tu qu'on le sache ? On a passé toute les vacances ensemble. » répondit Hermione.

« Pas la peine d'être agressif. » se crispa-t-il.

Comme à leur habitude, Ron et Hermione se mirent à se chamailler durant une grande partie du trajet, aucun des deux n'avait vu Neville arriver.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il.

« Comme d'habitude. » répondit le survivant, évasivement.

Le jeune Londubat se mit à sourire, essayant de comprendre la raison de leur énième dispute, mais impossible de comprendre. Voyant qu'il ne comprendrait pas, il se pencha en direction d'une plante qu'il tenait dans ses bras, et se mit à la caresser affectueusement. La passion de Neville pour la botanique n'était un secret pour personne. Harry se décida à fermer ses yeux, et profiter des dernières heures de repos qui lui restait. L'année s'annonçait longue, entre les examens en fin d'année, et le retour de Lord Voldemort qu'essayait de cacher le ministère. Rien ne semblait être facile cette année. Puis la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit subitement :

« Il me semblait bien avoir entendu la voix mélodieuse de Weasmoche et de Granger. » fit un garçon au cheveux d'un blond platine.

« Malfoy, dégage. » cracha Ron.

« Oh, je n'avais pas vu la présence du balafré et d'un cracmol. Joli compartiment. »

« La ferme. » fit à la surprise de tout le monde, Neville.

« Oh, étrange. J'étais persuadé que tu ne faisais que des grognements comme notre cher concierge. »

Neville s'était levé, baguette en main, fixant d'un regard rempli de haine l'héritier des Malfoy. Ron imita aussitôt son compagnon de dortoir, toujours prêt à se battre avec un Serpentard quel qu'en soit le motif. Et pour une fois, Hermione ne disait rien, assis à fixer non pas l'échange, mais son meilleur ami, toujours assis, les yeux fermés, sans avoir l'intention d'agir. Malfoy semblait l'avoir vu, et saisit l'occasion pour commenter :

« Weasmoche, Londubat, rangez vos baguettes, vous n'êtes pas de taille, même le balafré s'en est rendu compte. »

Tous se retournèrent en direction, lorsqu'un rire s'échappa de sa gorge, vite remplacé par les habitueles provocations :

« Malfoy.. Rappelle toi de ta transformation de l'an dernier. Une fouine ? Je serais à ta place, je n'essayerais pas de trouver de stupide surnom aux autres. »

Le visage blanc de Malfoy, vira rapidement au rouge, la main se crispant méchamment sur sa baguette.

« Potter, tu devrais penser à te taire , et ne pas faire de certaines personnes des ennemis mortels. »

« Tu parles de ton père ? Cet homme qui a une telle personnalité pour lécher les pieds d'un sorcier plus grand que lui ? » fit-il avec sarcasme.

Plus personne n'osait parler dans le compartiment, la haine entre les deux hommes était connue de tout Poudlard, mais plus les années passaient, plus elle semblait atteindre un point de non retour. Les élèves présents dans le couloir, s'étaient même arrêté pour écouter la joute verbale qui avait lieu. Malfoy, l'une des personnes les plus influentes actuellement, son père étant dans les bonnes grâces du ministre actuel. Et Potter, la tête de turc de la Gazette, l'ennemi public numéro un du ministre, la personne affirmant que le Lord Noir était revenu.

« Ne provoque pas trop. Tu pourrais bientôt subir le même sort que ce misérable Cédric Diggory, et ceux qui te suivrons également.. » cracha avec hargne Malfoy.

« Serais ce une menace, Drago. » répondit Harry, qui s'était levé, baguette en main.

Toute la colère qu'Harry avait accumulé depuis le décès de Cédric, les diffamations de la Gazette, les secrets que Dumbledore faisaient, le manque de confiance de ses amis en lui, tout refaisait surface. Une barrière semblait avoir cédé au fond d'Harry. Instinctivement Ron et Neville s'étaient jetés en dehors du chemin d'Harry, sur les banquettes, et fixaient désormais leur camarade qui toisait du regard leur ennemi. Hermione fixait bizarrement son ami, elle l'avait déjà vu perdre son calme, laissait libre court à sa rage mais là tout semblait différent. Cette rage semblait contrôlée, et l'effrayait elle même. Malfoy recula d'un pas et se retrouva dans le couloir, où les élèves présents s'étaient reculés. Harry n'y prêtait aucune attention et continua d'avancer d'un pas franc vers Malfoy.

« Je me répète. Serais-ce une menace ? »

Et d'un geste vif de sa baguette, il prononça un expelliarmus désarmant les deux gorilles de Malfoy, les faisant voler contre les compartiments avoisinant.

« Tu n'oserais pas attaquer un préfet, Potter. » lança Malfoy, espérant ainsi calmer le Gryffondor.

« Préfet ? » demanda ironiquement Harry.

« Oui. » se contenta de répondre le Serpentard, en désignant le badge accroché à sa robe.

« Ah, ce petit détail. » ricana froidement Harry.

Malfoy recula encore devant la froideur visible et lisible sur le visage et dans le voix de Potter. Puis aussi soudainement qu'il s'était levé, il rengaina sa baguette dans sa poche de jean et murmura :

« Les choses changent Malfoy. Je ne suis plus la personne innocente que tu connaissais. », puis il tourna la dos à l'héritier, et s'apprêta à aller s'asseoir dans son siège quand la voix de Drago, qui avait reprit contenance s'éleva :

« Mon père avait raison. Tu lui ressemble. » accentuant sur le lui.

Harry arrêta son geste, et se retourna la tête sur le côté, fixant Malfoy comme ci il s'agissait d'un inconnu, ou d'une proie délicieuse. Aussi rapidement, que ses dons d'attrapeur lui permettait, il saisit sa baguette, et la pointa entre les deux yeux de Malfoy, murmurant :

« Petrificus Totalus. »

Le sort fonça lentement en direction d'un Malfoy qui semblait passablement étonné, et esquiva au dernier moment le sort, qui s'écrasa sur un élève de seconde année se trouvant juste derrière lui. Malfoy lançait un air calculateur à Potter, puis se permit de sourire un instant, et s'apprêtait à répondre, mais son adversaire avait été plus rapide :

« Si je lui ressemblait, tu ne serais plus en vie à l'heure qu'il est Malfoy. »

La visage de Malfoy se glaça, cette phrase ressemblait à une sentence faite par son ennemi. Etait-il possible que Potter soit devenu si froid en l'espace de deux mois ? Il le vit tourner les talons et se diriger vers l'avant du train et non son compartiment, mais cette fois une voix dans sa tête lui disait de ne pas provoquer Potter. Quand une autre voix s'éleva dans le train :

« Monsieur Potter, l'usage de la magie dans le train est interdit. Veuillez me confier votre baguette jusqu'à notre arrivé à Poudlard. »

Le groupe d'étudiant s'écarta, laissant passer une petite femme un ruban rose autour du coup, qui semblait trottiner plutôt que marcher. Une nouvelle fois, Harry se retourna et la fixa, ses yeux trahissait une colère froide, encore plus froide qu'il n'avait envers Malfoy.

« Vous. » cracha-t-il.

« Montrez du respect à votre nouveau professeur. » minauda la voix de la jeune femme.

« Vous, professeur ? Est ce une blague ? »

« Ai-je l'air de vouloir rigoler. Veuillez me donner votre baguette. »

« Bien, je n'ai pas le choix n'est ce pas ? »

« Non, Monsieur Potter. » répéta-t-elle, en tendant sa main en attente de la baguette de son élève.

« Bien, professeur Ombrage. » cracha-t-il, tout en tendant sa baguette à son nouveau professeur.

L'assemblée présente autour ne semblait plus respirer, en attende d'un faux pas du Survivant. Mais rien, il donna sa baguette au professeur, faisant une sorte de révérence assez comique. Le visage du professeur pris une teinte violacé, devant l'affront fait par Potter. Puis elle se retourna vivement, bousculant un élève et laissant tomber la baguette d'Harry au sol. La sang d'Harry se glaça, au moment où Ombrage marcha de façon intentionnelle sur la baguette du Gryffondor, la brisant en deux.

« NOOOOOOOOOON. » hurla-t-il.

Il se précipita sur le lieu des dégâts, bousculant le professeur, l'envoyant au sol. Il ramassa les débris de sa baguette, alors qu'Hermione avait la main sur la bouche. Et que Ron courait dans sa direction. Il se sentait vide, comme ci une partie de lui venait de quitter son corps, il releva la tête et croisa le sourire non dissimulé de son professeur, sa colère redoubla et il s'exclama :

« Vous l'avez fait exprès ! »

« Bien sur que non, monsieur Potter. Tout les élèves ici sont témoins que ce regrettable accident a eu lieu dans la confusion la plus totale. » fit d'elle d'une voix douce qui énervait encore plus.

Harry fulmina intérieurement, ce n'était pas le moment de la provoquer, il n'avait plus sa baguette pour se défendre. Il fourra les restes de sa baguette, et tourna les talons et claqua la porte du compartiment violemment.

« A quoi joue Dumbledore ? » hurla-t-il, quand il fut sur que seul ses amis étaient encore là.

Mais en réponse, il ne reçut qu'un simple silence, un long silence. Dans sa tête, il revoyait le sourire victorieux de cette femme, le sourire malicieux de Malfoy derrière elle. Tout cela ne faisait qu'accentuer la rage, la haine qui sommeillait en lui. Ce feu ardent de vengeance qui le dévorait depuis le début de l'année, ils l'entretenaient tous. Il faisait comme si tout allait bien, mais lui sentais les changements qui émanait en lui. Il devenait avide de pouvoir, avide de vengeance. Il avait soif de bagarre. Soif de violence, pour se défouler, pour libérer cette colère. Mais rien n'allait, sans baguette il était revenu en arrière, vulnérable comme lors de son enfance chez les Dursley.

« Hermione, que pouvons nous faire pour ma baguette ? » lui demanda-t-il en la tendant dans sa direction.

Mais au visage de son amie, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas la réponse, ou pire qu'il n 'était pas possible de la réparer. Il soupira de dépit. Puis croisa le regard de Ron, rempli de pitié, s'il savait que cela l'énervait encore plus. Fermant les yeux, essayant de reprendre son calme, la voix de Neville s'éleva :

« Qui est cette femme ? »

« Dolorès Ombrage. » cracha avec une hargne retrouvé Harry.

La réaction d'Hermione fut immédiate, elle plaqua sa main devant sa bouche comprenant pourquoi Harry la détestait. Puis rajouta devant les regards incrédules de Ron, et de Neville :

« Elle travaille pour Fudge, elle était là à mon procès.. »

« Pourquoi est-elle là , si elle travaille pour Fudge ? » demanda Ron.

« Bonne question, et je compte bien le savoir. » fit Harry.

Le reste du trajet, tous parlèrent de la présence d'Ombrage à Poudlard sauf Harry, qui semblait se désintéresser de la conversation. Il voulait plutôt savoir à quel jeu jouait Dumbledore. Comme si l'année allait être de tout repos. Il fallait qu'il confie le rôle de professeur, à cette harpie. Maugréant dans ses pensées, il se changea et se dirigea sans un mot vers les calèches, suivant ses amis avec distraction, ne remarquant même pas les créatures sombres, qui tiraient les calèches cette année là. La Grande Salle était sublime comme chaque année, le plafond magique était rempli de milliers étoiles, tous visible à l'œil nu, rendant la pièce encore un peu plus irréelle. Harry n'écouta pas la chanson du Choixpeau, qui encore cette année demandait l'union entre les quatre maisons. Comment pouvait-il demander une telle chose ? Connaissait-il la querelle qui existait entre Harry et Drago ? Ce n'était qu'un choixpeau après tout, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il se passait dans cette enceinte. Il ne remarqua même pas la fin de la cérémonie de répartition, et les plats apparaître devant lui. Écoutant, encore moins Hermione, parlait de la S.A.L.E. Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, quand soudain il entendit une voix forte lui parlait :

« Monsieur Potter ? M'écoutez vous ? »

Il se retourna vivement, et se retrouva en face de sa directrice de maison, le visage ferme mais néanmoins soucieux de l'état de son élève.

« Excusez moi, Professeur. Je réfléchissait. »

« Bien, maintenant que j'ai votre attention. Le professeur Dumbledore vous attendra dans son bureau après son discours. »

« Bien. » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Puis sous le regard médusé de son professeur, il se plongea dans son assiette, à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Ne répondant pas à Hermione, quand elle lui demanda pourquoi Dumbledore voulait lui parler. Il avait eu envie de lui répondre « A-t-on avis ? J'ai juste perdu ma baguette. » mais c'était retenu pour ne pas créer de nouvelle dispute. Puis le calme soudain de la Grande Salle, le fit redescendre sur terre, mais à sa surprise Ombrage se tenait debout et semblait s'apprêter à prendre la parole. Leurs regards se croisèrent un long moment, le sourire sadique sur le visage de la femme, et une haine indéchiffrable sur celui d'Harry. Puis elle commença :

« Merci, cher directeur, pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue. » minauda-t-elle, avant de reprendre : « Je dois dire que c'est un grand plaisir de revenir à Poudlard, et de voir vos ces joyeux visages levés vers moi. » un sourire carnassier s'étalant sur son visage.

Harry était dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu le discours de Dumbledore, et elle parlait comme s'ils étaient tous des amis. Il la fixait toujours, et voyait qu'elle aimait attarder son regard dans ses yeux, par provocation.

« Le ministère de la Magie a toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et jeunes sorciers. Les quelques dons que vous avez pu recevoir à votre naissance ne se révéleraient pas d'une très grande utilité si une instruction attentive ne se chargeait de les cultiver et de les affiner. L'ancien savoir dont la communauté des sorciers est l'unique dépositaire doit être

transmis aux nouvelles générations, si nous ne voulons pas qu'il se perde à jamais. Le trésor de la connaissance magique amassé par nos ancêtres doit être conservé, enrichi, bonifié, par ceux qui sont appelés à la noble mission de l'enseignement. » continua-t-elle s'accordant néanmoins une pause.

Harry jeta un regard dans la Grande Salle, de nombreux élèves avaient cessé d'écouter le discours, Ron discutait silencieusement de Football avec Dean, essayant clairement de comprendre les règles de ce sport moldu. Hermione, elle, avalait les paroles comme quelqu'un qui buvait un verre de lait cul sec. Puis il retourna son regard en direction des professeurs, sa directrice de maison avait un sourcil arqué, et le directeur semblait être quelque peu en colère de ce discours. A la réaction de Dumbledore, Harry savait qu'il se devait d'écouter attentivement ce que cette harpie allait dire par la suite.

« Chaque directeur, chaque directrice de Poudlard a apporté quelque chose de nouveau en accomplissant la lourde tâche de gouverner cette école historique et c'est ainsi qu'il doit en être car l'absence de progrès signifie la stagnation puis le déclin. Mais le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé pour autant, car nos traditions éprouvées par le temps n'ont souvent nul besoin d'être modifiées. Un équilibre entre l'ancien et le nouveau, entre la pérennité et le changement, entre la tradition et l'innovation car certains changements seront pour le mieux alors que d'autres, à l'épreuve du temps, apparaîtront comme des erreurs de jugement. De même, certaines coutumes anciennes seront conservées à juste titre tandis que d'autres, usées et démodées, devront être abandonnées. Aussi, n'hésitons pas à entrer dans une nouvelle ère d'ouverture, d'efficacité, de responsabilité, d'améliorer ce qui doit être amélioré, et de tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des pratiques dont l'interdiction s'impose. » acheva-t-elle, en se rasseyant sur son siège.

Harry avait détaché son regard de la femme et fixait un Dumbledore pensif, qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte que le discours de son nouveau professeur était fini. Peut-être réalisait-il l'erreur qu'il avait commis en l'engageant. Puis il se retourna en direction de ses amis, et entendit Hermione dire :

« Un discours éclairant.. »

« Un discours de politicien, qui rabâche la même chose dans divers mots. » cracha Ron.

Harry, ne répondit pas sur le coup, le discours repassait dans sa tête. Avait-il bien compris la significations de cette suite de mots ? Étais-ce possible que Dumbledore puisse tolérer cela ?

« Hermione ? »

« Oui ? » répondit-elle.

« Est ce que j'ai bien compris ce qu'elle a essayer de dire comme message ? » demanda-t-il l'inquiétude lisible dans sa voix.

« As tu compris que le ministère comptait intervenir dans l'éducation donné à Poudlard ? » fit-elle d'une voix fataliste.

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit, pour une fois il aurait aimé faire comme Ron ne pas écouter et ne rien comprendre au discours. Mais il ne s'était pas trompé, cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bon. Pourquoi le ministère intervenait-il maintenant ? Et la réponse lui vint directement, la Gazette, Lord Voldemort, la position de Dumbledore contradictoire à celle du ministère. Fudge avait peur que Dumbledore puisse véhiculer la vérité dans la tête des élèves et ainsi toucher indirectement la position des parents sur le sujet. Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ces réflexion que la

voix de Dumbledore s'éleva par dessus la tumulte des étudiants qui croyaient pouvoir enfin regagner leurs dortoirs et prendre une nuit de sommeil bien méritée :

« Merci beaucoup professeur Ombrage, pour ce magnifique discours. » commença Dumbledore d'une voix où Harry aurait juré avoir entendu une pointe d'ironie, puis reprit : « Comme j'allais vous annoncer avant cette interlude, l'année dernière a eu lieu le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers comme vous devez tous vous en rappeler. Le but de ce tournoi avait été de renforcer les liens entre nos différentes communautés, c'est pourquoi avec l'accord de notre cher ministre et celui du Département de la coopérations magique internationale, j'ai l'honneur et le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'à partir de demain l'ensemble des cinquièmes années iront passer leurs années scolaires à l'école de sorcellerie de Beauxbâtons. »

Cette annonce eut un effet immédiat, de nombreux murmures d'excitations, de joie s'élevèrent chez les cinquièmes années tandis que les autres années semblaient dépités de ne pas faire parti de ce projet, et de devoir rester ici. Hermione quand à elle semblait soudainement stressé :

« Changer d'établissement l'année de nos BUSES, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.. »

« Détends toi Hermione, nous allons en France. Tu devrais être fier de pouvoir apprendre une nouvelle culture. » rétorqua Ron.

A l'annonce d'apprendre de nouvelle chose, le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira , mais Harry ne pensait pas comme eux. Il avait hâte d'être avec Dumbledore. Pourquoi les cinquièmes années ? Pourquoi son année pile au moment où Ombrage arrivait à Poudlard ? Cela ne pouvait pas être juste une simple coïncidence, c'était beaucoup trop frappant. Et après avoir passé quatre ans à Poudlard, Harry n'aimait pas réellement les coïncidences.

« Suite a cette annonce, je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps et vous laisse rejoindre les lits qui doivent vous attendre chaleureusement. » finit Albus.

Les chaises raclèrent le sol, et le brouhaha reprit de plus belle. Chacun se dirigeait vers leur salle commune, Hermione et Ron tentaient de se faire respecter et de guider les premières années en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Tandis qu'Harry se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur, où l'attendait devant la gargouille le professeur MacGonagall qui sans un mot pour Harry, fit d'un geste assez théâtral :

« Éclair au Chocolat. »

La gargouille pivota, laissant apparaître un énorme escalier en marbre blanc. Contrairement à d'habitude le professeur de métamorphose ne bougea pas et fit :

« Albus, souhaite vous voir seul. Allez y, Monsieur Potter. »

Harry ne se fit pas prier, et grimpa les escalier deux à deux avant de se retrouver devant la porte du bureau déjà ouverte. Prenant cela pour une invitation, il entra sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte. Comme à chaque fois, le bureau était recouvert d'objet en tout genre, la bibliothèque ferait rêver Hermione si elle y mettait les pieds un jour. Et le perchoir où se trouvait un Fumseck en pleine forme, qui quand il vit la présence d'Harry décolla pour se poser sur son épaule et chanter d'une voix mélodieuse, une douce symphonie, qui lui permis d'oublier l'espace d'un instant tout les problèmes qu'il avait dans la tête.

« Fumseck, est très utile pour calmer les gens et leur faire oublier leur problème n'est ce pas ? » fit

la voix malicieuse de Dumbledore.

Harry se retourna pour croiser les yeux bleus de son directeur. Comme à son habitude, il arrivait au moment inopportun.

« Mais voyons où est passé ma politesse. Assied toi Harry. Et prends un bonbon au citron si tu le souhaites. »

Harry s'assit mais refusa de prendre l'une des fameuse friandise de Dumbledore. Ne sachant jamais s'il était sérieux ou s'il plaisantait. Il fixait son directeur, attendant avec impatience ce que lui valait cette convocation, ou plutôt parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas débuté la conversation.

« Bien, Harry, j'ai eu écho du soit disant accident qui a eu lieu dans le train à propos de ta baguette. Ne t'en fais pas, Filius te conduiras chez un fabricant de baguette à votre arrivée en France. Comme tu dois t'en douter, Ombrage cherchait un motif pour te renvoyer dès le premier jour, seul jour où tu seras là. »

« Pourquoi l'avoir engagé ? » demanda Harry, soulagé de pouvoir bientôt ravoir une nouvelle baguette.

« Avec les événements de l'an dernier, le ministre n'a plus confiance en moi et veut ma tête ainsi que la tienne.. » fit d'une voix rempli de lassitude Dumbledore.

« C'est pourquoi, vous nous envoyer en France ? » questionna-t-il.

« En effet. Il vaut mieux pour toi d'être là bas, et de pouvoir profiter de ta scolarité qu'être ici et que chacun de tes mouvements soit épié par Dolorès. »

« Et vous ne pensiez pas que j'avais mon mot à dire ? »

« Quel mot, Harry. Je vais cela pour te protéger et que tu puisses passer une scolarité tranquille. »

« Me protéger ? Qui m'a protéger de Voldemort durant tout ce temps ? » cracha-t-il.

« Je suis un homme. Il m'arrive aussi de faire des erreurs, même si sans me vanter, mes erreurs ont beaucoup plus de conséquences que beaucoup de mes concitoyens. »

« Je veux me battre, professeur. Et la guerre a lieu ici. Pas à Beauxbâton. »

« Harry, il n'y a pas de guerre pour l'instant. Elle ne commencera pas toute de suite, il n'y a rien à faire que tu puisses accomplir. La France contrairement à notre ministre, a reconnu le retour de Voldemort. Tu seras mieux préparé là bas qu'ici. »

« Mais vous êtes là. Ici, nous ne risquons rien.. » commença Harry.

« As tu écouté le discours du professeur Ombrage ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Bien sur, mais.. » essaya-t-il de continuer.

« Et qu'a t-elle dit ? » fit-il, une lueur de fierté dans les yeux.

« Que le ministère comptait se mêler des affaires de Poudlard. Mais vous pouvez empêcher cela,

professeur. »

« Malheureusement, Harry. Tant que Voldemort se cache, mes jours à la tête de l'école sont comptés. Je suis considéré comme un paria, et Fudge a peur que je prenne sa place. »

« Mais c'est faux n'est ce pas ? » demanda avec inquiétude Harry.

« Bien entendu, le pouvoir ne m'intéresse pas. Mais Fudge est persuadé du contraire. Comment puis je le convaincre ? En disant que Voldemort n'est pas de retour, que j'ai inventé cela ? Non. Le monde sorcier a le droit de savoir, doit savoir ce qui se trame. »

« Je ne comprends pas, professeur. Si vous quittez Poudlard, que se passera-t-il ? »

« J'ai bien peur que Voldemort choisisse ce moment là pour sortir de l'ombre. Ne t'en fais pas, l'Ordre est prêt à toute éventualité et ta sécurité est bien plus importante pour le moment. »

Harry regardait le visage de Dumbledore, il semblait si vieux si fragile à cet instant là. L'âge reprenait le dessus pendant un bref instant. Harry se doutait que la guerre imminente n'y était pas étrangère.

« Pourquoi ma sécurité vous intéresse autant ? »

« Connais-tu de nombreux élèves qui ont échappé quatre fois à Voldemort ? Tu es une épine dans son pied, et il te veux mort. Il n'attaquera pas la France avant d'avoir eu Poudlard, et m'avoir eu. Et encore une fois, sans me vanter, j'ai encore quelques réserves pour tenir tête à Voldemort pendant quelques temps. »

Harry sourit à la remarque de son directeur. Il commençait à comprendre le plan de son directeur.

« Harry, je voudrais que tu me promettes une chose. » fit soudainement Dumbledore.

« Oui, monsieur ? » fit-il.

« Profites de ton année, comme un élève de ton âge le ferait. Beauxbâton te réservera de nombreuses surprises. » dit Dumbledore, avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux, cette fois-ci.

« Je vous le promets. » répondit Harry.

Puis il fut autorisé à se rendre dans son dortoir, à peine eut-il passé la gargouille que Dumbledore dit à son phénix :

« Penses-tu qu'il sauras me pardonner un jour de lui avoir caché tant de choses ? J'ai placé tant d'espoir en lui. Il mérite la fierté que je lui donne. Je souhaite qu'il puisse s'amuser pour une fois, sans se soucier de cette guerre. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni son univers, tout cela appartient à la grande JK Rowling.

**Résumé :** Le tournoi des trois sorciers vient de prendre fin. Cédric Diggory est mort, Lord Voldemort est de retour. Le ministre refuse de le reconnaître. Albus Dumbledore, en grand protecteur qu'il est, décide de protéger Harry du mieux qu'il peut en l'éloignant de la Grande Bretagne magique, loin de l'affluence néfaste d'Ombrage, loin de la guerre qui se prépare et loin de la prophétie. Mais que se passera-t-il à Beauxbâton ? Harry peut-il passer une année tranquille ?

**Notes de début de chapitre : **Voilà la suite. Beaucoup de travail dessus, entièrement réecrit à vrai dire. A mon avis, l'un des plus beau chapitre que j'ai écrit. Particulièrement la fin.:D Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 3 :** Baguette Magique

Six heures. Voilà l'heure qu'indiquait le réveil d'Harry tout en continuant de sonner. Être debout à six heures du matin un Dimanche, était tout sauf normal même pour un sorcier. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, l'ensemble des cinquièmes années partaient passé leur année scolaire en France et plus précisément à l'école de sorcellerie de Beauxbâton. Qu'allait-il découvrir là bas ? Allait-il s'adapter facilement ? Tant de questions qui résonnait dans l'esprit d'Harry. Le dortoir des garçons étaient étrangement mouvementé, Neville enchaînait les bourdes les une après les autres, Ron maugréait dans sa barbe en voyant la fameuse tenue de soirée que MacGonagall avait ordonné de prendre soit disant pour réaliser les coutumes française, Dean semblait totalement perdu et Seamus radotait à qui voulait l'entendre que Dumbledore venait d'avoir l'idée la plus stupide de sa vie. En soit tout allait bien. Au bout d'une longue demi-heure de préparation, auxquels Harry refusa de penser au temps qu'il a fallu au dortoir des filles pour se préparer ainsi qu'à l'heure de leur réveil, Harry et ses compagnons de dortoirs se décidèrent à descendre dans le Grand Hall. Là où le professeur Flitwich, ainsi que le professeur Bibine, Argus Rusard, et le professeur Dumbledore les attendait. Arrivé dans le Grand Hall, la quasi totalité des élèves s'y trouvaient déjà, en réalité il ne manquait que quelques Serpentard, qui arrivèrent bien rapidement.

« Bien, je crois que tout le monde est là. » commença le directeur. « Mais nous allons nous en assurer Filius, Rolanda, Argus faite l'appel je m'occupe des Gryffondor. » acheva-t-il.

Le directeur se trouva devant la file des rouges et ors, et se contenta de faire l'appel assez rapidement, ne s'attardant sur personne, ni même sur les tenues extravagante de certains. S'habillait en Moldus pour certain sorcier restait un sacrifice et un supplice hors du commun.

« Monsieur Malfoy, vous appelez ça une tenue moldue ? Ils ne portent pas de robe, à moins d'être une femme. » s'égosilla la professeur de vol.

« Si vous croyez un instant que je vais porter ces choses, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil. » rétorqua le Sang-Pur.

« Je serais vous, j'irai rapidement me changer avant que je demande au professeur Dumbledore de métamorphoser vos vêtements à sa guise. »

Pour confirmer les dire du professeur, le directeur sortit sa baguette d'un mouvement ample et souple, une lueur de malice et d'amusement dans les yeux. L'hilarité était devenu générale, et Malfoy ne savait plus où se mettre. Être humilié par le directeur ? Ou prendre un coup dans sa fierté en se mettant au diapason ? Son choix fut vite fait, il se dirigea en courant en direction des dortoirs de Serpentard, bien décidé à se changer seul. Quelques instants plus tard, un Malfoy grincheux revint habillé en moldus. Quiconque osait sourire, ou murmure sur le passage du blond eut le droit à un nombre d'insulte assez incroyable et choquant.

« Bien, maintenant que Monsieur Malfoy est parmi nous. Je tiens à préciser certaines choses. » commença le directeur. « Une fois sur le territoire français vous dépendrait de leurs lois. Aucune infraction ne sera toléré sous motif que vous êtes étrangers. Le but de ce voyage est de resserrer les liens entre nos deux nations et non l'inverse. Tout comportement suspect sera traité par la directrice de Beauxbâtons. J'espère que vous saurez vous comporter comme il se doit, et faire honneur à notre nation. » acheva Dumbledore.

L'ensemble des cinquièmes années suivirent dans un brouhaha incessant de murmures et de cris, leur directeur ainsi que les deux professeurs qui les accompagneraient en France. Une fois que tout ce joli monde se trouvèrent dans la fraîcheur matinale du Parc, le professeur Dumbledore reprit énigmatiquement la parole :

« Votre moyen de transport ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. »

« Qu'est ce que ça sera ? » demanda avec une soif de savoir détectable un Serdaigle.

« Vous verrez, Monsieur Goldstein. »

Les spéculations allaient bon train quand à savoir quel moyen allait leur permettre de rejoindre leur nouvel établissement. Légèrement en retrait un groupe d'adolescent ne semblait pas concerné par l'enthousiasme général. Ce groupe d'une demi-douzaine d'élèves, portant des cravates vertes et argents discutaient faiblement, leurs visages marquaient par le sérieux.

« Alors Drago, que penses-tu de tout cela ? »

« On en a déjà discuté hier, Théo. J'ai bien une ou deux idées mais rien de concret qui mériterait une réunion. »

« Et ton père ? Il ne t'a rien dit ? Il est dans les bonnes grâces du ministre, il doit bien savoir certaines choses ? » questionna le dénommé Théo.

« Restez vigilants. Se montrer discret et si possible créer des relations avec les sangs-purs français ainsi que les convaincre de croire aux croyances de notre maître. »

« Rien de nouveau pour moi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a assez confiance en mon père pour lui avoir dit la même chose. Cela semble assez important, l'échec n'est pas toléré. » souffla une autre voix masculine.

« Avant de créer des alliances, dragonouchet, il faut penser à punir les personnes de notre maison qui refuse de le rejoindre. Si nous ne sommes pas unis, cela sera mal vu et ferra perdre en crédibilité. »

« Je sais cela, Pansy. Croyez moi bientôt ces traîtres à notre maison le regretterons. »

L'arrivée d'un gigantesque bâtiment, étrangement ressemblant au Terrier, coupa court à toute les discussions. Les réactions étaient hétérogène, certains étaient ébahis, d'autre incrédules, et une faible minorité effrayé.

« Bien, il semble que tout soit prêt pour votre départ. » sifflota de joie le directeur.

« Vous plaisantez. » s'exclama soudainement la voix hautaine du jeune Malfoy.

« Pourquoi plaisanterai-je, Monsieur Malfoy ? » demanda le plus sérieusement du monde Dumbledore.

« Vous croyez que nous serons discret dans cet.. cet.. cet engin ? » arriva à déglutir le Serpentard.

« Bien entendu. » commença Dumbledore effrayant encore plus le jeune Serpentard. « Cet engin comme vous l'appelez est invisible aux yeux des moldus, et très rapide malgré sa forte corpulence. La magie nous réserve de nombreuse surprise. Mais trêve de bavardage, monter donc à l'intérieur un long voyage vous attend. »

Le groupe ne se fit pas prier plus et se décida enfin à entrer dans le bâtiment qui les conduirait en France, l'intérieur en choqua plus d'un. Il s'agissait d'un Poudlard miniature, pour éviter un dépaysement trop rapide c'était avancé Hermione. En effet la première partie de leur moyen de locomotion était une gigantesque salle avec de nombreuses tables, certainement pour le dîner. Une fois cette pièce quitté, diverses panneau indiqué les directions à prendre pour rejoindre les dortoirs, ou en l'occurrence les salles de repos. Comme à Poudlard, les Gryffondor se trouvaient au sommet du bâtiment, et les Serpentard un étage au dessus de la Grande Salle. Faire des cachots dans un bâtiment qui nous conduirait en France était bien trop compliqué et inutile. Ron était ébahi par l'intérieur luxueux, beaucoup plus luxueux que sa maison alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple moyen de locomotion. Hermione disait à quiconque voulait l'entendre que c'était de la magie de grands niveau. Et Harry, comme depuis un moment, était silencieux, même si l'ébahissement était lisible au fond de ses yeux, il se revoyait à onze ans lors de sa première vision de Poudlard.

« Le voyage s'annonce long. » annonça Hermione.

« Une journée. » répondit Ron. « Ce n'est pas si long que ça. »

« Hermione ? Que sais tu de Beauxbâton ? » questionna Harry.

« Tu sais les écoles de sorcellerie sont très secrète entre elles. Très peu de choses sont dévoilés, que ça soit sur la localisation, ou sur le déroulement des études. D'après les ouvrages que j'ai emprunté à la Bibliothèque, je sais que Beauxbâtons est majoritairement féminin. Une école entièrement masculine existant déjà. Un tiers de la populations là bas est masculine. On sait aussi que les cours sont dirigé sur huit ans, et non Sept comme en Angleterre. » annonça de bout en blanc Hermione.

« Huit années ? » s'écria Ron. « Un véritable cauchemar. » marmonna-t-il.

« Ils finissent à dix-sept ans comme nous, mais commence un an avant nous. De plus même les sangs purs, jusqu'à leur acceptation à l'école doivent suivre le processus moldus. »

« Mon père serait heureux là bas. » commenta une nouvelle fois Ron.

« Imagine Malfoy devoir suivre le cursus moldus. » ricana Harry de son côté, vite suivi par Hermione et Ron.

L'ambiance dans la salle réservé aux Gryffondor était tout bonnement remarquable. Chacun souriait, était détendu, et avait simplement hâte d'arriver en France. La plus excité rester néanmoins Hermione. Sa bonne humeur rivalisait avec celle d'Harry lors de sa victoire à la Coupe de Quidditch lors de sa troisième année.

« Hermione, calme toi. » marmonna Ron.

Et suite à cette simple phrase une énième dispute éclata entre les deux amoureux comme aimé les appelé dans leurs dos les membres de leurs propre maison. Jetant un regard à Neville, Harry acquiesça et se dirigea dans sa direction.

« Alors comment ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Grand-mère a insisté sur l'importance de bien m'intégrer dans la société française. » répondit-il nonchalamment.

« Ouais, tout le monde semble excité à l'idée de ce transfert. »

« Nous serons loin de Tu-sais-qui. » murmura-t-il.

« Tu me crois alors ? »

« Bien entendu que je te crois ! Je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais que tu n'aimes pas attirer l'attention sur toi. » concéda-t-il.

« Merci, Neville. » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans accroc notable, dans la bonne humeur générale. La journée passa rapidement, et au moment d'arrivé, le professeur Flitwich vint les chercher et les faire descendre dans la Salle de réunion, comme l'avait baptisé Hermione, sous le regard désapprobateur de Ron qui se demandait pourquoi elle devait tout baptisé avec un rapport scolaire. L'ensemble des quatre maisons étaient réunis en bas, et attendait avec impatience le discours de leur professeur de Sortilège.

« Nous sommes arrivés en France. Plus exactement à Paris. » commença-t-il sous l'air rêveurs de toute les filles. « Leur loi sont différentes des notre, toute insulte donnée en public sur le sang est fortement réprimandé. » continua-t-il en jetant un regard au Serpentard. « Une personne envoyé par Madame Maxime nous accueilleras à notre descente, et nous emmènera dans leur Chemin de Traverse nationale. Je vous demande donc de bien vous comporter, nos premiers pas sur le sol français seront très scruté par les médias. » acheva-t-il.

« Monsieur Potter. » héla Madame Bibine.

Harry se dépêcha de rejoindre sa professeur de vol, qui lui accorda l'un de ses rares sourires.

« La personne qui nous accueillera, vous conduira personnellement chez leur fabricant de Baguette. Notre détour par ici, n'était pas prévu, mais le professeur Ombrage ayant cassé votre baguette, nous sommes dans l'obligation de vous la rembourser. »

« Me la rembourser ? » demanda Harry, perplexe.

« Effectivement. Le professeur Dumbledore accorde une bourse aux élèves n'ayant pas les moyens. En l'occurrence, vu qu'il s'agit d'une erreur de notre équipe professorale, vous bénéficierez de cette argent pour acheter votre baguette. » expliqua-t-elle avec patience et calme.

Harry se contenta de remercier avec gène la proposition de on professeur, et pris la bourse qu'il pris soin de cacher dans son Jean. D'un geste de la main, elle l'invita à descendre et à sortir avec les autres élèves. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit Fleur Delacour, les attendre en bas.

« Bonjour à tous et bienvenue en France. Je vais vous expliquer certain points. Lors de votre voyage au Chemin des Élysée équivalent de votre Chemin de Traverse, vous comprendrez chaque mots prononçait par les passants. Un sort de traduction perpétuelle englobe la rue. A beauxbâton cela sera pareille, Madame Maxime s'est arrangé pour que votre séjour soit des plus agréables. » annonça-t-elle. « Veuillez me suivre. »

Son ton hautain énerva un peu plus Hermione, tandis que tout les hommes excepté Harry, bavé devant la demi-vélane. Il entendit à sa droite sa meilleure amie se plaindre du comportement stupide et immature de ses camarades de classes. Un sourire naquit à cette remarque sur le visage angoissé d'Harry. Après quelques instants de marche, et les « Oh » « Waouh » répétitif des filles à la vue de tout les magasins de vêtements. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un simple portail.

« Ce portail est invisible aux yeux des moldus et ne représente qu'un simple mur. Une fois passé par là, nous arrivons au Chemin des Élysée, lieu le plus fréquentais en France. Restez grouper derrière vos professeurs, si vous ne tenez pas à être arrêter par nos Aurors. »

« Arrêter par vos Aurors ? » questionna Hermione.

« Exactement. Le service de l'immigration est très stricte par ici. Chaque étranger est arrêter et questionner sur les raisons de son séjour ici. Afin d'éviter tout problème, il serait agréable de ne pas devoir aller vous chercher au ministère. »

La phrase de Fleur suffit à calmer les ardeurs de l'ensemble du groupe, même le sourire mesquin de Malfoy avait disparu. L'idée de décevoir son père le faisait frissonner.

« Professeur Flitwich, Professeur Bibine, je vais prendre Monsieur Potter avec moi. » fit-elle d'un ton solennelle, qui mit Harry dans un état second.

Une fois le gros du groupe séparait en deux, et parti visiter les différentes boutiques, Fleur se retourna en direction d'Harry et lui accorda un sourire franc, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait jusqu'à présent.

« Harry ! Comment ça va ? » fit-elle en devenant par la même occasion plus familière.

« Angoissé. » murmura-t-il.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. » garantit-elle. « Notre fabricant de Baguette est aussi compétent que le votre, bien que moins réputé. » accorda-t-elle.

« Je n'en doute pas. Mais dis moi, tu ne devais pas faire un stage en Angleterre. » demanda Harry, tout en marchant au côté de l'ancienne championne française.

« Oh, c'était en effet au programme. Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que vous veniez visiter notre charmante école. » rigola-t-elle. « En fait, je fais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis peu, et mon rôle serait plus intéressant en France. Prévoir une attaque de votre Seigneur des Ténèbres, nécessite l'appui de sorcier français. Et c'est là que j'interviens. »

« Je vois. Pas trop déçue ? »

« Non. Pas du tout même. Je me rends utile à votre résistance aussi bien que je le peux. Avoir un rôle dans la guerre qui menace d'éclater est très important pour moi. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'y participer.. » tenta de commencer le Survivant.

« Harry, crois tu que votre Mage Noir et ses idées de Grandeurs se contentera de l'Angleterre ? De l'Écosse ? De l'Irlande ? Non nous serons sa prochaine cible, le pays le plus proche. Notre gouvernement, contrairement aux tiens, prends la menace très au sérieux. D'où les arrestations massives d'immigrés. » expliqua-t-elle avec calme.

« Oh. » fut tout ce que pu répondre Harry, qui ajouta en voyant le calme s'installer. « Comment se déroule les cours chez vous ? »

« C'est une surprise, et je ne voudrais pas gâcher l'annonce de Madame Maxime. Mais rassures-toi, vous n'aurez pas d'examen en fin d'année, ils avaient lieu l'année dernière pour nous. Vous entrerez dans ce qui correspond à votre cinquième année, mais sixième année chez nous. »

« J'en connais une qui va être déçu. » rigola-t-il.

« Ta petite-amie ? » taquina-t-elle.

« Non, nous sommes juste amie. En fait, c'est ma meilleure amie et l'une de mes premières véritables amies. » concéda-t-il.

« Pas la peine de te défendre aussi rapidement. » rigola Fleur.

Harry rougit brusquement en voyant que Fleur venait de l'acculer dans la conversation. La rougeur sur ses joues fit redoubler les rires de l'ancienne championne. Qui se ressaisit bien rapidement.

« Nous y voilà. » fit-elle en désignant une vieille bâtisse.

« Tu n'entres pas ? » proposa Harry.

« Il me ferrait sortir, une baguette est personnelle et il refuse de donner des indications sur celle-ci à d'autre personne présente. De plus, il me met mal à l'aise à chaque fois que j'y met les pieds. Il est comment dire.. » commença-t-elle en réfléchissant. « Spéciale, bizarre, étrange. » acheva-t-elle.

Harry se contenta de soupirer, était-il possible que leur fabricant de baguette soit encore plus spéciale qu'Ollivanders ? Secouant la tête de dépit, il pénétra dans la bâtisse, sans avoir oublier de regarder Fleur qui l'encourageait du regard.

« Monsieur Potter. Je vous attendais. » fit la voix derrière le comptoir.

Harry n'avait même pas eu le temps de détailler la pièce, de voir toute ses boîtes recouvertes de poussières. De voir les toiles d'araignées s'étendre de part en part du magasins.

« Bo.. Bonjour.. » fit-il difficilement.

« Vous vous demandez comment je connais votre nom n'est ce pas ? Je ne vais pas le cacher vous êtes célèbre ici aussi, mais la raison est tout autre Madame Maxime m'avait prévenu de votre visite imminente. Avoir un client tel que vous m'enchante particulièrement. »

Harry essaya de masquer ses émotions, voir chaque fabricant de baguette lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert l'agaçait fortement. Puis il réagit que Fleur avait raison, la petite taille, le nez crochu, et la verrues sur son nez rendait étrange le personnage. Un sorcier comme dans les livres moldus ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

« Passons, passons. Nous allons fonctionner différemment avec vous puisque vous avez déjà posséder une baguette. Dîtes moi de quoi était fait votre baguette ? Son bois ? Son cœur ? Sa taille ? » énuméra-t-il.

Harry fut pris au dépourvu, bégaya des choses inaudible avant de ressaisir et de dire :

« Elle avait une plume de Phénix en elle. Le reste je ne m'en souviens pas. » murmura-t-il.

« Monsieur Potter ! Il faut vous montrer plus consciencieux avec votre Baguette. Il vous faut la connaître par cœur, ne faire qu'un avec. Elle vous défendra jusqu'au bout, vous obéira même dans les moments les plus difficiles. Et contrairement aux être humains, jamais elle ne vous trahiras. » fit avec ferveur le fabricant, faisant rougir d'embarras Harry. « Ce n'est pas grave, nous allons essayer plusieurs baguettes. » reprit-il.

Plusieurs baguettes magiques défilèrent dans les mains d'Harry, créant une multitude d'explosions dans la pièce. Plus les explosions avaient lieu, plus le fabricant semblait être heureux. La moitié de la boutique semblait être passé dans les mains d'Harry au bout d'une heure. Même le fabricant semblait contrarié par cet événement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons trouver votre bonheur ! » fit-il en voyant la mine résigné d'Harry. « Il est possible que je vous trouve une baguette qui fonctionnera moins bien que l'ancienne. En réalité c'est une forte probabilité. Chaque sorcier n'a qu'une seule baguette complémentaire, personne même pas Ollivanders ne pourrait recréer votre ancienne arme à l'identique. » murmura-t-il. « Mais je suis sûr que la perle rare qui vous ira se trouve dans cette salle ! » fit-il avec ferveur.

Et Harry reprit ses essais durant une nouvelle demi-heure, rien n'y faisait. Aucune baguette ne semblait décidé à lui obéir. Le fabricant avait même affiché le magasin fermé le temps que son client ne trouverait pas son précieux. Dépité, Harry s'installa dans le siège, tandis que le fabricant semblait être perdu dans ses pensées.

« Serait-il possible que.. » marmonna-t-il.

Cette phrase mit Harry mal à l'aise, lui rappelant étrangement les paroles d'Ollivanders quelques années plus tôt. Que lui réservait-on encore ? Une autre baguette jumelle ? Le fabricant disparut rapidement en trottinant, un énorme sourire sur le visage. Puis il réapparut, tenant avec respect une boite qu'il posa avec tendresse sur le bureau.

« Essayez là, Monsieur Potter. »

Ouvrant le couvercle, Harry resta bouche bée devant la beauté de la baguette qui s'offrait à lui, le tronc d'un rouge vif l'éblouissait. La prenant dans ses mains, il sentit la magie ne formait qu'un. Encore plus fusionnelle que son ancienne.

« Magnifique ! » hurla le fabricant.

« De quoi est-elle faite ? » demanda-t-il.

« Le tronc de cette baguette est de deux arbres distinct. Le manche est fait d'Aubépine, tandis que la baguette elle-même est faite de prunellier. Son cœur est aussi unique que sa matière, un mélange explosif. Fait de venin de Basilic, et de larmes de Phénix qui se sont mélangé à la perfection. Sa taille est la seule chose de normale chez cette fabrication : 28,5 centimètres. » énonça avec passion le fabricant.

Harry ne répondit pas, n'ayant d'yeux que pour la création qu'il tenait entre les doigts. Du venin de basilic et une larme de Phénix, cela lui rappelait quelque chose, un sourire ironique apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Cette baguette est ici depuis des siècles, mon arrière-arrière-arrière Grand Père l'avait fabriqué. Le travail de toute une vie. Jamais personne n'avait réussi à la tenir dans ses mains sans se brûler ou devenir fou. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir rencontré son possesseur. Savez vous ce que signifie sa composition ? » demanda le fabricant.

« Non. » répondit curieusement Harry.

« Le bois d'Aubépine est un symbole de pureté, juste avec cela vous seriez condamné à faire de grande chose. Un bois extrémment rare dans la conception car très peu vendu. Le prunellier représente la puissance du destin et des influences extérieures. C'est un symbole de force dans l'adversité, Monsieur Potter. Quand on sait votre passé, cela ne m'étonne guère. Oui vous êtes indéniablement né pour accomplir bien plus que n'importe qui à ce jour. Vous serez un grand sorcier, Harry Potter. » fit avec révérence le fabricant. « Traitez là comme il se doit, et elle vous le rendra au centuple. N'oubliez pas, le cœur d'une baguette est vivant ! »

« Et que signifie son cœur ? » demanda-t-il ébahi.

« Le venin du basilic et la larme de phénix, sont comme le Yin et le Yang, deux totales opposés, le bien et le Mal. L'un est mortelle, l'autre est une source de guérison infaillible. Deux caractéristique totalement infusable mais étrangement, cela a fonctionné pour celle-ci. Le venin du Basilic a été tiré d'un basilic récemment mort. Tandis que la larme de Phénix a été extrait du dernier Phénix sauvage ayant existé. Une lutte de longue haleine mené par mon ancêtre pour l'obtenir. » murmura le fabricant.

Harry regarda sa baguette, se sentant pour la première fois depuis des mois en totale sécurité avec.

« Combien vous dois-je ? »

« Rien. Je vous l'offre. Cette baguette est un chef d'œuvre qui n'a pas de prix. Prenez juste soin d'elle, ne dites à personne sa fabrication. Même pas à vos amis. Promettez le moi. » fit sérieusement le fabricant.

« Je vous le promet. » murmura Harry, qui sans savoir pourquoi, ne comptez nullement le dire à qui que ce soit.

« Passez me voir de temps en temps. » fit le fabricant envoyant Harry sortir.

Une fois sorti le fabricant se mit à parler pour lui même :

« Si seulement il savait la destinée qui l'attends. Il sera le plus grand sorcier du monde moderne, aucun doute sur ça. Quel chemin va-t-il choisir ? Les ténèbres et le basilic, ou la lumière et le Phénix. Mes ancêtres, la toute première prophétie du monde sorcier est sur le point de se réaliser. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni son univers, tout cela appartient à la grande JK Rowling.

**Résumé :** Le tournoi des trois sorciers vient de prendre fin. Cédric Diggory est mort, Lord Voldemort est de retour. Le ministre refuse de le reconnaître. Albus Dumbledore, en grand protecteur qu'il est, décide de protéger Harry du mieux qu'il peut en l'éloignant de la Grande Bretagne magique, loin de l'affluence néfaste d'Ombrage, loin de la guerre qui se prépare et loin de la prophétie. Mais que se passera-t-il à Beauxbâton ? Harry peut-il passer une année tranquille ?

**Chapitre 4 :** Répartition à la Française

Harry avait pris soin de ranger sa baguette dans son étui avant de sortir de la boutique, où Fleur l'attendait toujours. Un sourire aux lèvres naquit sur le visage de la blonde quand elle vit le champion du tournoi des trois sorciers sortirent de la boutique.

« Tu en as mis du temps. » commenta-t-elle.

« J'ai toujours été un client particulièrement difficile. » rigola-t-il.

Le rire cristallin de Fleur résonna dans les oreilles d'Harry, le faisant frissonner. Il savait déjà que son aura de vélane ne lui faisait aucun effet, mais il n'arrivait pas à expliquer ce sentiment de mal aise qui montait en lui quand il se tenait à ses côtés.

« Que faisons nous maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nous devons retrouver le reste de tes camarades. Ça ne devrait pas être top dur. »

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer rapidement, et suivi le mouvement gracieux de son amie. Elle s'était trompé, une heure après le duo n'avait toujours pas trouvé le reste des étudiants de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. La foule était gigantesque, chaque mouvement était une torture, les excuses nécessaire à chaque pas.

« Pourquoi y a-t-il tant de monde ? » demanda soudainement le Survivant.

« Contrairement à chez vous, nous n'avons pas de village purement sorcier. Du moins, nous en avons mais aucune boutique ne s'y trouve. Donc tout les sorciers français sont obligés de se rendre ici. »

« Et pour les rentrées scolaires ? Si déjà là c'est surchargé, comment ça se déroule ? »

« Beaucoup de parents, ma famille par exemple décident d'utiliser la vente par correspondance. Cela évite de passer un week-end complet ici à faire ses achats. » répondit-elle, toujours avec sa patience habituelle.

Harry hocha la tête, puis regarda les alentours. La rue était animé comme sur le Chemin de Traverse. La joie, la gaieté était sur tout les visages. Tout le monde semblait profité de cette journée ensoleillé.

« Allons au bout de la rue, il devrait être là-bas avec un peu de chance. » suggéra-t-elle.

Ne connaissant pas les lieux, il laissa Fleur passer devant et choisir leur trajet. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes où ils se frayèrent un passage, ils finirent par trouver le groupe de Poudlard.

« Ah enfin, Monsieur Potter. » fit la voix fluette du professeur de sortilège. « Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Il me rappelais Ollivanders tout aussi bizarre. » murmura-t-il faisant rire son professeur.

« Les fabricants de baguettes le sont tous. Leur travail est extraordinaire. » jugea bon de dire Filius.

Harry hocha la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire à son professeur. La proximité avec n'arrangeait rien. D'un mince sourire, il réussit à fuir et retrouver ses deux amis.

« Tu en as mis du temps. » commenta Ron.

« Comme lors de ma première fois. » marmonna-t-il.

« Comment est-elle ? Dans quel domaine est-elle bonne ? » demanda curieusement Hermione.

« Miss Granger, savez-vous que la composition d'une baguette est très personnel ? » intervint le professeur Flitwich qui avait suivi Harry.

Mais une chose avait attiré l'attention du Potter, le fabricant ne lui avait pas dit dans quel domaine sa baguette excellerait. Bien que cela ne le dérangeait pas, il en ressentit un trouble intense. Comme-ci ce dernier avait décidé de lui cacher cela. Chassant ces idées de sa tête, il reporta son attention sur la discussion qui avait lieu.

« Que faisons nous ? » demanda Rolanda à la française.

« Un train nous attends à la Gare du Nord. Un peu comme votre Poudlard Express, il nous mènera directement à Beauxbâton. »

« Où se trouve votre école ? » demanda un Serdaigle, non loin de là.

« Cela est un secret. La localisation d'une école ne se transmet à personne. Seriez vous capable de me dire où se trouve Poudlard exactement ? » retourna-t-elle.

Le silence accueillit la question de Fleur. Même Hermione ne semblait pas possédé la réponse, ce qui désarçonna encore un peu plus la délégation britannique. Par contre, sur le visage de la demi-vélane on pouvait y voir un sourire victorieux.

« Tout le monde est là ? » questionna Filius.

Bien que la question était assez inutile, Rolanda alla faire le compte. Espérant fortement ne pas avoir d'absent. Chercher un élève au ministère français n'était vraiment pas au programme du jour.

« Bien, allons-y. » fit-elle.

Sur le chemin les menant à leur train, la bonne humeur était au programme. Personne ne semblait dépaysé. Les filles étaient extasié par les paysages, tandis qu'Harry discutait calmement avec Ron. Le Weasley essayant de comprendre le fonctionnement des feux rouges. Les rires discrets d'Hermione à côté d'eux ne changea rien à l'humeur joyeuse du roux.

« Alors quand le feu est rouge les voitures doivent s'arrêter ? » commença Ron. « Et à quoi servent les autres couleurs ? » acheva-t-il au bout d'une demi-heure d'explication.

Harry soupira, jetant un regard à Hermione espérant de tout cœur qu'elle vienne à son secours. Volontairement, elle détourna le regard et fit semblant d'être en pleine discussion avec Lavande et Parvati. Une demi-heure de plus fut nécessaire pour expliquer à son ami le fonctionnement des couleurs orange et verte.

« Nous y voilà. » désigna Fleur.

« C'est moche. » marmonna Ron.

« Typiquement moldus. » commenta Malfoy, un peu plus loin.

La gigantesque bâtisse qui se dressait en face d'eux était dans un assez mauvais états. Une brique qui devait dater de plusieurs siècles selon Hermione. Mais tout le monde s'en moquait, beaucoup avait hâte d'être dans le train. D'autre espérait sincèrement que le train ne se trouvait pas dans cet endroit miteux. Le nombre de moldus devant choqua les sorciers.

« La Gare du Nord est l'une des Gare centrales de France. » précisa la Delacour face au regard interrogateur des correspondants.

« Où se trouve notre quai ? » demanda curieusement une Serdaigle.

« J'ai oublier de préciser. Nous montons dans un train Moldus. »

Les réactions fut diverses, les enfants né-moldus étaient enchanté à cette nouvelle, les demi-sang s'en moquait. Mais la moitié des sang-purs, en réalité les trois/quarts des Serpentard criaient déjà au scandale.

« J'espère que c'est une blague ? » s'écria Malfoy.

« Pourquoi cela serait une blague ? » demanda curieusement la française.

« Il est hors de question que je monte avec des moldus ! »

« Qui a dit que vous devriez monter avec des moldus ? »

« Vous ! »

« Non, nous utiliserons un train moldus, mais nous avons un Wagon pour nous. » précisa-t-elle.

« Cela ne change rien. » grogna-t-il.

« Monsieur Malfoy ! Cela suffit ou je serais dans l'obligation d'envoyer un courrier à votre père pour lui faire part de votre comportement indigne. » menaça sévèrement Filius.

Le visage de Drago tourna au livide, aussitôt il se ratatina et décida de ne rien dire de plus. Les ricanements des Gryffondor, ne changea rien à la situation.

« Ce problème étant réglé, nous pouvons y aller Miss Delacour. » proposa amicalement Rolanda.

La française hocha calmement sa tête, lançant un regard noir au Serpentard au passage, puis regarda en l'air. Un énorme tableau noir avec des écritures d'un orange vifs attira le regard des sorciers britanniques. Puis Fleur se mit à dire :

« Voie treize. »

« Un TER ? » demanda perplexe Ron.

« Contrairement au Poudlard Express, nous n'allons pas dans notre école en TGV. » résuma Fleur.

« Étrange ces français. » murmura Ron à Harry, faisant sourire ce dernier.

La petite troupe suivit rapidement Fleur, la moitié limite en courant. Puis arrivé à la voix treize le regard des britanniques se décomposa. Le TER était loin de ressembler au Poudlard Express, et son rouge flamboyant. C'était même le contraire qui s'offrait à eux. Un train bleu et blanc, qui ne semblait pas avoir été retapé depuis une décennie au moins. Le visage de dégoûts de Malfoy s'accentua, mais il ne prononça pas son opinion. La menace de Filius encore trop présente dans son esprit. Les Gryffondor furent les premiers à monter dans le train, choisissant ainsi leur place. Harry s'installa sur un quatuor, une banquette de deux faisant face à une autre banquette. Ron se dépêcha de s'installer à côté de lui. Étrangement ce fut Fleur qui se mit en face du Survivant, suivi d'une Hermione perplexe.

« Dans combien de temps seront nous là-bas ? » demanda-t-elle néanmoins.

« D'ici quatre heures. » répondit Fleur. « Si vous voulez un conseil, reposez vous. »

« Une parti d'Échec version.. » tenta de commencer Ron.

« Échec normal. Des moldus peuvent très bien passés dans ce wagon. » intervint la Delacour.

Ron grommela des paroles incompréhensibles, mais accepta néanmoins de faire une partie d'échec version moldus. Seul Harry accepter de l'affronter. Durant les parties, Hermione essayait en vain de glaner des informations sur Beauxbâton.

« Échec et Mat. » déclara une énième fois Ron.

« Ça m'énerve. » s'exclama Harry. « Comment fais-tu pour toujours gagner ? »

« Grandir dans une famille nombreuses peut avoir des avantages. » fit-il fièrement.

« Mouais un jour je te battrais. » grincha Harry.

Un franc éclat de rire s'échappa de la gorge du roux. Vite suivi par Hermione et Fleur. Leur donnant un regard perplexe, il leur posa la question qui le démangea :

« Pourquoi riez vous ? »

« Tu es un mauvais joueur, Harry. » ricana Hermione.

« C'est faux ! » rétorqua-t-il.

« Je t'assure que si. » intervint Fleur.

Croisant ses mains sous son torse, il bouda le reste du trajet, ne daignant dire aucun mot, ce qui accentua les rires de ses camarades, et sa réputation de mauvais joueurs. Une heure après ce coût d'éclat, Fleur se lava et annonça :

« Nous arrivons. »

Un brouhaha immense se mit en place, l'excitation était visible sur tout les visages. Certains sautait littéralement à l'idée d'être enfin arrivé. D'autre émettait des hypothèse sur l'établissement qui les accueillerait. Toute l'assemblée descendit rapidement du train, et s'arrêtèrent fixant avec attention le bâtiment qui se dressait en face d'eux.

« Voilà Beauxbâton. »

Devant Harry se trouvait une sorte de gigantesque manoir, tout en longueur. A vue d'œil il estima voir un étage. Le parce n'était pas aussi grand que celui de Poudlard, mais permettait une large gamme de mouvement. Par contre, le stade de Quidditch était absolument magnifique. Les tribunes étaient même couvertes.

Fleur entra rapidement par le portail, rapidement suivi par la délégation britannique. Puis elle s'arrêta et salua les nouveaux arrivants. Une fille et deux garçons.

« Delacour. » cracha la brune.

« Delacroix. » rétorqua Fleur.

La température, malgré l'immense soleil, avait chuté d'un coup. Les deux filles se lançaient un combat du regard. Le blonde contre la brune.

« Où est le fameux Harry Potter ? » demanda subitement Delacroix.

« Pourquoi t'intéresse-t-il ? » agressa la seconde fille. « Madame Maxime nous a demandé de les accompagner dans le Hall, pas de savoir qui est qui. »

Instinctivement, les Gryffondor avait front, se tenant tous devant Harry, cachant la vue de ce dernier. Le mouvement avait échappé aux françaises. Privé de vue, il tendit son oreille espérant attraper la conversation au vol.

« Je veux voir à quoi ressemble le fameux champion des trois sorciers. Le plus jeune de l'histoire qui plus est. » ricana froidement la brune. « Tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque que seul les gens avec du talent m'intéresse. » ajouta-t-elle dédaigneusement.

« Pourquoi Potter t'intéresse-t-il alors qu'un Malfoy se trouve dans le lot ? » fit la voix hautaine du blond.

« Un Malfoy, dis-tu ? » commença-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui. « Oui, c'est bien ça, visage blanc, cheveux blonds, orgueil sur dimensionné. Tu ne m'intéresse aucunement, tes ancêtres ont toujours lécher les pieds de sorcier plus puissant qu'eux, ça ne devrait pas changer avec toi. » lâcha-t-elle.

« Comment oses-tu.. » commença-t-il.

« Je n'élèverais pas la voix sur elle, si j'étais toi. » lui murmura le garçon qui les accompagnait.

« Delacroix, j'abandonnerai avant que Madame Maxime ne soit au courant de cet incident. » intervint Fleur.

« Un incident ? Ma curiosité prends le dessus sur le reste. Est-ce un incident ? » rétorqua-t-elle, tout aussi froidement.

« Désolé d'intervenir. Mais pourquoi ne pas attendre et aller là ou votre directrice nous attends ? » minauda Flitwich.

« Ts. Alors Potter est un lâche. » fit-elle en tournant les talons, faisant virevoltait sa cape.

N'en tenant plus, le Survivant se faufile jouant des coudes, et se retrouva rapidement en première ligne, juste aux côtés de Fleur.

« Harry ! » murmura Hermione.

« Laisse-le. » suggéra Ron, visiblement avide de voir la suite.

« Je suis là. » héla-t-il.

La brune stoppa son mouvement, ne se retournant pas aussitôt. Le garçon et la fille qui l'avait accompagné s'était écarté. Regardant les deux personnes tour à tour. Comme par magie, la tension était monté d'un cran.

« Monsieur Potter ! » sermonna Rolanda. « Ce n'est pas le moment de créer un incident diplomatique. »

« Un incident diplomatique, professeur ? Elle veux savoir qui je suis, je me montre, et j'ai hâte de savoir à qui appartient cette voix. »

« Harry. Ne la provoque pas. » lui susurra Fleur.

La brune se retourna lentement, puis se retrouva en face d'Harry. Ses yeux verts brillant d'excitation.

« Rare sont les personnes a me parler ainsi Potter. »

« Il faudra s'y habituer. » rétorqua-t-il. « Tu as la fâcheuse tendance à me rappeler Malfoy. »

D'une démarche gracieuse, la jeune fille s'avança dans sa direction. Chacun de ses pas, rendait Harry de plus en plus nerveux, son sourire carnassier ne faisait que s'agrandir. Sa langue vint même lécher sa lèvre inférieur. Puis elle se retrouva devant lui, la main du Survivant crisper fortement sur sa baguette. Elle tourna autour de lui, le détaillant de la tête au pied.

« C'est à ça que ressemble le Survivant ? Comment as tu pu gagner ce tournoi ? » ricana-t-elle, en se repositionnant en face de lui. « Comment votre soit disant « plus terrible Mage Noire » a-t-il pu perdre contre un être comme lui ? » continua-t-elle de provoquer.

La tension ne cessait d'augmenter dans le Parc, la main d'Harry se serrait de plus en plus forte sur sa baguette. Plus par nervosité, mais par une colère sourde qui s'emparait de lui.

« Je comprends mieux certaine chose. »

« Delacroix ! Cela suffit. » intervint Fleur, voyant où la jeune fille voulait en venir.

« N'est ce pas les hommes qui doivent être les preux chevalier, Delacour ? » demanda-t-elle avec arrogance.

« Que comprends-tu ? » coupa Harry, à bout de patience.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas pu sauver Cédric Diggory. Tu es faible. Je m'attendais à mieux venant du héros de la Grande-Bretagne. »

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour dans sa tête, il eut besoin des efforts combinés de Neville, Ron, Rolanda et à la surprise de tous de Malfoy, pour empêcher Harry de l'attaquer.

« Ne laisses pas ta colère prendre le dessus. Ne laisse filtrer aucun sentiment lors d'un conflit, Potter. Ce conseil te permettras peut-être de sauver la prochaine victime du Mage Noire. » acheva-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Après un long moment, les quatre britanniques se décidèrent à lâcher Harry. Fleur regardait avec tristesse le Survivant. Les deux envoyés de Madame Maxime respirait enfin.

« A quoi joues-tu Malfoy ? » hurla-t-il en se retournant en direction du blond.

« Je t'ai sauvé la mise, Potter. Tu étais incapable de combattre convenablement. Crois moi, ta vie ne signifie rien à mes yeux, mais elle m'exaspère encore plus que toi. » rétorqua-t-il.

Le silence qui suivit fut monumentale, Harry ne répondit pas à la phrase du Malfoy, et tourna les talons se dirigeant en direction de la bâtisse. Rapidement suivi par le reste de la délégation et des deux envoyés de Madame Maxime. Fleur vint se positionner aux côtés de son ami et lui murmura :

« Méfie toi de Delacroix, elle est la meilleure élève de Beauxbâton, bien meilleure que je n'ai pu l'être. Si tu es trié dans sa « maison » comme vous appelez ça, elle ferra tout pour te tester. Comme elle le fait avec tout le monde. »

« Merci du conseil, Fleur. Je ne me suis jamais laissé faire, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer. Si elle veux la guerre, elle l'aura. »

« Ce n'est pas un jeu, Harry... » commença-t-elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Fleur. » coupa-t-il, en continuant de marcher son regard droit devant lui.

« C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Monsieur Potter. » fit la voix grave de Madame Maxime.

« Un plaisir partagé, professeur. »

« Bienvenu à Beauxbâton, élève de Poudlard. » commença-t-elle. « Derrière cette porte se trouve l'équivalent de votre Grande Salle, là où aura lieu votre répartition pour l'année que vous suivrais parmi nous. » annonça-t-elle. « Miss Delacroix, Miss Jacquelinot, et Mister Didier vous expliquerons le principe de notre établissement, le temps que j'annonce votre arrivée à mes élèves. » acheva-t-elle.

Puis la directrice de Beauxbâton disparut derrière la Porte, laissant aux trois envoyés le soin d'expliquer le déroulement des opérations. Bien entendu, Delacroix se tenait adosser au mur et ne bronchait pas.

« Bien. Alors vous allez être trié en quatre classes, ayant des spécifications différentes. La première sera l'Alchimie, la seconde concernera les Sports Magiques, la troisième la politique française et International, et la dernière représentera.. » commença la fille.

« Représentera les combats, le duel et la stratégie. » intervint froidement Delacroix. « Même si je doute que qui que ce soit d'entre vous et sa place dans cette classe. » jugea-t-elle bon de commenter.

« Elle m'énerve. » murmura Ron à l'oreille d'Harry, qui se contenta d'hocher de la tête.

« Merci, Delacroix. » commença le garçon. « Durant l'année, chaque classe se confrontera dans différents concours apportant des trophées personnelle ou par équipe. Un tournoi de Quidditch, un de duel, un de composition de potion, un autre de culture général entre autre. » énuméra-t-il. « Si vous avez d'autre question des délégués ont été élu dans chaque classe pour répondre à vos questions. »

Suite à ces paroles, la porte de la Salle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître des centaines de robe et cape bleus. Avançant en tête de groupe, les trois envoyés se séparèrent et allèrent s'installer à leurs tables respectifs. Fleur avait rejoins la table professorale ainsi que les professeur Flitwich et Bibine.

« Votre répartition va commencer. Quand on appellera votre nom, ce miroir commentera ce qu'il verra et si il le désire communiquera mentalement avec vous, fait assez rare, et vous répartiras. » commença Madame Maxime avant de prendre une longue pause. « Monsieur Malfoy. » appela-t-elle.

Harry réagit le tri n'avait pas lieu par ordre alphabétique contrairement à Poudlard. Depuis son face à face avec Delacroix, il était troublé. Étais-ce de sa faute si Cédric était mort ?

« Alchimie. » se contenta de dire le miroir sur le sort de Malfoy.

« Monsieur Weasley. » appela Madame Maxime.

A peine le roux se trouva en face du miroir, que ce dernier hurla :

« Sport Magique. »

Le tri se continua vitesse grand V, la totalité des Serdaigle se retrouvèrent en Politique. Les Poufsouffle furent éparpillé entre Sport Magique et Alchimie. Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan rejoignirent Ron en Sport Magique. Sans surprise Hermione fut envoyé en Politique. Les Serpentard furent quasiment tous envoyés en Alchimie avec Malfoy.

« Delacroix semble avoir raison.. » pensa amèrement Harry.

« Neville Londubat. » appela Madame Maxime.

C'est le rouge au vif que Neville se déplaça et se mit en face du miroir, qui pour une rare fois prit la parole :

« Oh, intéressant garçon. » murmura l'artefact. « Timide, réservé. Ton pouvoir, tes connaissances sommeillent toujours en toi. Je pense que cette classe t'aidera à t'épanouir. » continua-t-il avant d'hurler : « Combat et duel magique ! »

La majorité des élèves de Poudlard restait sous le choc de cette annonce, tous s'attendait à une répartition différentes. Harry lui accorda un sourire d'encouragement, qui força Neville à s'asseoir fièrement à la table qui lui été désigné.

« Miss Greengrass. » appela Madame Maxime.

Harry n 'écoutait déjà plus, comme un pur hasard, il se retrouvait le dernier à passer. Il ne vit pas le choc des Serpentard quand elle fut envoyé à la même table que Neville quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Enfin, Monsieur Potter. »

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se déplaça avec calme en direction du miroir sachant que chaque regards étaient fixé sur lui comme lors de sa première répartition :

« Vous voilà enfin, Harry Potter. J'ai énormément entendu parler de vous, vous savez ? Victorieux du tournoi des trois sorciers aussi jeune, cela ne peut pas être que de la chance comme certain le pense dans cette salle. Le Survivant, drôle de surnom que vous donne vos camarades. Je vois. Survivre au sort de la mort. Je comprends mieux. Oh. Cela est plus qu'intéressant. Bien plus intéressant que le cas Delacroix. » fit le miroir avant de se taire.

_« Savez vous que votre baguette est précieuse ? Vous êtes condamnés à vivre entre les mains du destin. Votre vie semble entièrement tracé pour vous, Monsieur Potter. Mais je ne doute pas que vous trouverez le moyen de contre carrer cela. » fit une voix à l'intérieur de lui._

« Comment ? » s'exclama-t-il.

_« Il vous suffit de penser, je suis dans votre tête. »_

_« Que voulez-vous dire ? »_

_« Certaines choses m'échappe, je ne suis pas aussi omniscient que les gens le croient. Je ne vois que ceux que je peux savoir. Quoiqu'il arrive vous êtes fait pour accomplir bien plus que tout les sorciers ici présents réunis. Tout dépendras de vos choix et du chemin que vous choissisez. »_

_« Quels choix ? Quels chemins ? »_

_« Je ne les connais pas moi-même, Monsieur Potter. Ayez foi en vous. » acheva-t-il._

« Je vois du courage comme mon prédécesseur vous l'a déjà dit. Une source de pouvoir inconnu, une envie de mettre un terme à celui qui se fait baptisé Lord Voldemort. Une témérité sans précédent. Des qualités incroyables. Baguette en main, rare sont les gens qui peuvent vous battre. Je vois. Il n'y a qu'une seule solution : Combat et Duel Magique. » hurla le miroir.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, choqué par sa courte discussion avec l'artefact. Difficilement, il descedit de l'estrade et s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa place quand le miroir reprit la parole à la surprise de toute la salle. Même Delacroix ne put masqué sa surprise.

« Monsieur Potter vous êtes condamnés à faire de grande choses, de très grande choses. N'oubliez jamais qui vous êtes, et si vous ne le savez pas Beauxbâton vous aidera à le découvrir. Une aide est toujours apporté à ceux qui en ont besoin. Je vous donnerais un conseil : Le savoir est le pouvoir. J'entendrais encore parler de vous, Harry Potter, cela ne fait aucun doute. »


End file.
